Frigid Fun in Illusio
by ShimoRyu
Summary: An unatural amount of snow falls upon Illusio one winter, and this is how Nya, Kanetsugu, Aya, Kenshin and their Pokemon spend the day. Takes place during part one of Nya's story!


So where I live we've gotten about 14 inches of snow, which is literally unnatural for this area! Seriously I've never seen this much snow in my life! Though I'm the only one who's truly enjoying it right now... Anyway I decided to write a short story of an unnatural snow day in Illusio taking place during Nya's training days to celebrate this! I got the idea for the Yuki Gassen from a book I read about a year ago, but everything else just came into my head from stuff that i actually did today, or just traditional winter activities!

* * *

It was the middle of winter in Illusio. Aya Had told me just the day before that occasionally it snows pretty hard here, but no one ever knew when it would happen. You can only imagine my excitement then when I woke up to large, white, fluffy-looking, delicate flakes falling outside my window. A big goofy grin spread across my face as I leapt from my sleeping spot to stare outside. The white snow covered literally everywhere, and if I didn't know any better I would've thought that I was back home in Nixtorm. Quickly after looking at the snow I ran over and set about waking up Eevee.

"Eevee! Eevee! It's snowing! Wake up!" My little partner Pokémon raised her head as if she couldn't care less, but upon seeing the snow, she became quite cheerful.

I quickly put on some warmer clothes, and the two of us ran out of our room. Our first objective was to go wake up Kanetsugu. With this much snow, surely Kenshin and Aya would cancel our lessons for at least one day. At least I could only hope for that.

Eevee and I quickly ran into our friend's room and quietly walked over to where Kanetsugu was sleeping. Kadabra was nearby and still asleep as well. "Kanetsugu." I said semi-quietly as I knelt down next to him. "Go away Nya." He mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

I quickly pulled them back. "Come on, Nat! Just get up and look out the window at least." He nodded once as if to say fine. He knew that at this point arguing was pointless. As soon as Kanetsugu got up and looked outside, his eyes grew wide in surprise. "Great Arceus!" He exclaimed. "I've never even seen snow here except for on the Snowy Mountain, much less snow this deep! It's-"

"Amazing?" I asked cutting him off.

"I was going to say frightening, but I suppose that works as well." He sighed when he saw the beyond joyful look on my face. Without even needing to ask, Kanetsugu already knew the exact thing I was going to say next. "If you leave so I can get dressed, I'll meet you at the castle door and we can go outside…"

My eyes were practically sparkling in happiness at this point. He didn't half to tell me twice, and I was gone before either of us could possibly form a coherent thought.

* * *

The second we had made it outside into the knee-deep snow, I immediately leaped directly into it, and began forming a snow angel. Eevee had fallen off my shoulder as I fell and now could barely be seen through the thickness of the snow. Kanetsugu bent down and picked her up letting little Eevee sit on his shoulder for the time being. Aya stepped out of the castle and laughed a little at the sight in front of her. "You really are from Nixtorm Nya. You look right at home here, and the cold doesn't even seem to affect you."

"I'd be ashamed if it did!" I said cheerfully, as I got up. Then a thought came into my head. "Aya, with Kenshin's Gallade, how quickly can you put together two snow castles?"

"Not very long actually." Aya had a knowing smile on her face. "I have a feeling about what you have in mind. I'll go ask for his help."

"Great! Thank you very much!" I said as Aya walked off. I then turned to Kanetsugu. "Have you ever been ice-skating before?"

"Yes." He replied. "But it's been years."

"So long as you still know how we'll be good!" I shouted running for the pond with two pairs of skates that I had set down with no one noticing, and Eevee back on my shoulder. Kanetsugu just shook his, glanced at Kadabra, shrugged, and then followed after me. He was following Eevee's crazy phillosphy of, "If you can't beat 'em join 'em," at this point.

At the pond the two of us quickly put on the skates and got onto the ice. Kanetsugu had a hard time finding his balance at first, but was soon able to maintain a steady pace. I on the other hand took to the ice as if I had been born on it. All of the time I spend ice-skating with my mom, while my brother and father were off training or something, was not forgotten, and I was practically flying around the pond. Kanetsugu and I skated in circles and figure eights for what felt like hours. It probably would have gone on even longer too, if only I'd noticed the patch of thin ice sooner. I had stopped but forgot to shout a warning to Kanetsugu who soon fell into the frigid waters below. Luckily Kadabra had come with us and used a Psychic attack to pull him out. After that incident we all headed back to the castle at an even faster pace than we had made our way there.

* * *

A roaring fire was now going in the fireplace that Kanetsugu was sitting very close to. I walked over with two cups of hot chocolate in my hands, and a blanket held in my arms to the best of my ability. I draped the blanket around my freezing friend, and handed him one of the hot chocolates. "I'm sorry, I probably should've given you a warning about the ice…" His reply was a forgiving nod, which told me we were back on good terms.

The rest of the morning after that was spent talking about random things. In particular, our favorite winter traditions and activities. Illusio got cold during winter but not nearly as snowy as the all-year kingdom of frost that was Nixtorm. This made our favorite things to do rather different but nonetheless interesting to hear about from each other. Today was already looking to be great. Even Eevee and Kadabra were peacefully chatting at this point. Then about thirty minutes after our conversation began, Kenshin and Aya walked in.

"They're ready."

* * *

The two snow castles that were constructed were simple but amazing in design, and perfect for the idea that I had. A game of Yuki Gassen. Basically it was like a game of capture the flag, except with snowballs. Each team, (Aya, Froslass, Kenshin, and Gallade and Kanetsugu, Kadabra, Eevee, and myself,) would be allowed to have a total of ninety snowballs. The goal was to capture the opposing team's bokken (wooden practice sword), without losing your own or all your team members. Also if one of your teammates was hit with a snowball, they were out. It was game of strategy, but also very fun! My brother and I played it all the time in boys vs. girls, or parents vs. kids matches with our mom and dad all the time.

Kanetsugu and I immediately worked to establish our stockpile of snowballs and also our tactics. The biggest question was how Eevee was going to be of any help since she couldn't even be seen above the snow, but that gave our team an advantage. If they couldn't see her she could easily sneak over and claim their bokken while we provided a distraction. I knew that Gallade would still be able to sense her though being a Psychic-type, so he would need to have the biggest distraction. As soon as we had finished we gave Aya a thumbs-up and she called for the game to begin.

The three of us began to rapidly fire snowballs, as Eevee began to tunnel her way through the snow. Aya and Kenshin's team had a nice balance of offence and defense, as they hid behind walls of snow, while firing snowballs at us. We began to do the same thing after Kadabra got hit and we began to run low on snowballs. I could see by the snow that Eevee was almost to bokken, but what I didn't know at the time, was that Aya and Kenshin had exchanged a nod to initiate the execution of their plan. The snow where Eevee was suddenly had a slight bluish glow coming from deep under at the point that by now she had to be at. This same glow had now surrounded our bokken, and both Eevee and the bokken were levitated into the air. Eevee however was sent over to our side, while the wooden practice sword now lay in Kenshin's hands. "Victory." He simply stated.

Aya then smiled a far more cheerful smile than her normal calm one. "You never said we couldn't use our Pokémon's powers."

* * *

That night, after all the events of the day were over, Eevee and I were both exhausted. It didn't take either of us very long to fall asleep, and when I did, it was with a peaceful and happy smile on my face.


End file.
